


"Do You Still Find Me Attractive?"

by itsab



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Pregnancy, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: It's up to Derek to make sure that the future-mother-of-his-child knows how beautiful she is to him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 57





	"Do You Still Find Me Attractive?"

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions a pregnant reader, and uses female pronouns.

“Do you still find me attractive?”

“Hmm?” There was a muffle shuffling noise in the bathroom, before Y/N saw her partner emerge, his skin glistening slightly from the shower he’d just taken. “Baby, why are you asking me this?” He didn’t agree or disagree, which made Y/N’s thought spiral slightly. “Babe?” Derek ducked down to the height of Y/N, who was sitting on their shared bed. He stared intently at the sad, uncomfortable look on her face. Derek Morgan was a highly skilled FBI profiler, with years of training and experience under his belt – but he didn’t need any of that to know, “Is this to do with your weight gain?” Her awkward mention of it, earlier in the evening, came to the fore-front of his mind.

Y/N’s eyes filled with tears, Derek’s question only confirming what she believed to be true; that her weight made her unattractive to him.

“Aw,” The man in question pulled Y/N close, nestling her into his bare chest, “Baby, first of all; you will always be sexy to me. Secondly; the weight gain is supposed to happen, honey, you’re having a baby!” Derek ran his warm palm over the bump under Y/N’s chest. “We’re having a baby, but that doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you, Y/N!” He pressed a kiss to one of her damp cheeks. “Honestly, you being pregnant fascinates me. Like,” Derek gazed at Y/N’s stomach region, “Our baby is in there!” He uttered the words with reverence, genuinely amazed at this incredible process of creating life.

Derek saw so much ending-of-life, it was truly nice to it forming, for once.

“R-Really?” Y/N had stopped her crying, but her nose was stuffy now, making her sound odd to him. “You’re not disgusted, w-with me?”

Derek immediately picked up on that word, “Why would you think I found you ‘disgusting’?” His eyebrows drew together, both suspicious and confused.

She avoided his eyes, “It’s, uh, just something I overheard at the coffee-shop.”

“What?” Derek felt a familiar feeling overcome him, the need to protect another member of his family strong. He had always been protective of those who mattered to him, but this was the woman he loved, carrying his baby.

“It doesn’t matter, now!” Y/N insisted to him gently, seeing the obvious anger in her partner’s eye, “Some douchey guys, they were talking about how pregnant women disgusted them… and then I got thinking; ‘what if you thought that?’! Basically, I, uh, made a mountain out of a molehill.” Y/N made sure she seemed casual, but Derek wasn’t easy to fool.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” She refused to meet is eye-line, making him worry about her train of thought, at this time. “Y/N, I love you. I love you, because after a long day trying to catch really bad people, spending even a minute in your presence soothes me. I love you, because of the lame puns you say, the ones that only you find funny. They make you laugh, and the sound of your laughter calms me.” Derek watched as Y/N looked up at him, tears once again forming in her eyes, only this time due to emotions she was experiencing, due to his words. “Y/N Y/L, I am deeply in love with you, for who you are on the inside. It’s what’s on the inside that fuels my attraction to your outside.” He ran one hand over her cheek, the other taking a more risqué path to her backside, gently touching her in ways that excited her. “Got it?”

Nodding, Y/N smiled at the man in front of her. Both of them had their issues, but they both also knew that the other was there for them, to help and guide them to happiness. “I love you, too.” Y/N leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Derek’s face, trailing them slowly over his cheeks and jaw, before eventually finding his lips.

Derek pressed his lips to hers then, not-too-gently either. He was seeking to make Y/N realise just how attracted to her, he was. When he felt Y/N smile into their passionate lip-lock, he knew that any thought of negativity, of him not being attracted to her, were lost in their embrace entirely. And, as he softly pushed her to lay on their bed, to further prove his attraction to her, he was not mad about that.


End file.
